gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist
The Diamond Casino Heist is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 12th, 2019. Description Content The Diamond Casino Heist Properties Arcade properties were added to Grand Theft Auto Online. Players can purchase an Arcade property from Maze Bank Foreclosures website from a selection of six locations, each one with a specific name: *Warehouse - Davis *Videogeddon - La Mesa *Eight-Bit - Vinewood *Insert Coin - Rockford Hills *Wonderama - Grapeseed *Pixel Pete's - Paleto Bay Visit Lester in Mirror Park to discuss a "business opportunity" in order to make the arcades available to purchase. Pixel Pete's is free to players who have linked their Twitch Prime account. The Arcade property allows for set-up and operation of Arcade Businesses, similar to other properties. Alternatively, owners can access to the Master Control Terminal, which can manage all the other businesses they have (Special Cargo, Vehicle Cargo, Motorcycle Clubs businesses, Supplies, Air Freight Cargo and Nightclubs businesses.). Characters added to GTA Online in this update *Georgina Cheng *Huang *Jimmy De Santa *Wendy *Yung Ancestor *Danny Brown *Skepta *Karl Abolaji *Gustavo Mota *Patrick McReary *Karim Denz *Taliana Martinez *Rickie Lukens *Christian Feltz *Zhao *Pansy *Los Santos Slasher Character Customization *Over 50 clothing items such as heist outfits and heist equipment, as well as a new selection of masks have been added. *Over 40 Tattoos have been added. *Six new Player Actions have been added: **Call Me **Respect **Air Drums **Coin Roll and Toss **Bang **Mind Blown Collectibles *50 Signal Jammers have been added to find throughout the map. **Destroying them will reward the player with Cash and RP. Destroying them all will unlock Avi Schwartzman as a Support Crew Member in The Diamond Casino Heist. Weapons Two additional weapons were added to the game: the first one is unlocked after a required step in the Casino Heist and the second one unlocked as a reward for solving the "Los Santos Slasher" mystery and is part of the Red Dead Redemption 2 unlockables. The weapons display on Ammu-Nation has been changed. Weapons were rearranged in a way that the DLC section has extra room. Vehicles This update adds a total of 20 new vehicles: *6 readily available to purchase with the initial release. *7 mission-only vehicles. *1 released in an event week. *13 to be released in event weeks. Off-road wheels have been updated, whereby all custom wheels have tires that now use a tread pattern seen in newer-released off-road vehicles. This affects both Online and Story Mode. 6 existing vehicles are made available to purchase in the initial release, all available from Warstock Cache & Carry: *Nagasaki Blazer Lifeguard *Brute Boxville (LSDWP Variant) *Declasse Bugstars Burrito *MTL Fire Truck *Declasse Lifeguard *Brute Stockade Radio *A new radio station, iFruit Radio, was added to both GTA Online and GTA V. It is hosted by Danny Brown. Changes *Changes have been made to the ‘Kill Yourself’ option in the Interaction Menu: **‘Kill Yourself’ now has a 5-minute cooldown **‘Kill Yourself’ is now unavailable for 1 minute after killing another player *A new ‘Auto-Invite All in Session’ option - available to players when they are inside their Nightclub, Arcade, or Casino Penthouse - has been added to the Interaction Menu *A 5-minute request cooldown has been put in place for the Oppressor Mk II if it has either been destroyed or requested *The frequency at which players receive calls and texts from contacts in Freemode has been reduced Discounts & Bonuses 12/12/19= *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Vapid Flash GT to the Lampadati Komoda. *Twitch Prime members have the option of purchasing the Pixel's Pete Arcade property for free. *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Down the Drain (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - Stab City **RC Time Trial - Construction Site II |-| 19/12/19= *The Grotti Furia is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,740,000. *Players who logged in from December 19, 2019, to January 1, 2019, received the Vibrant Check Pijamas, Red Swirl Motif Pajamas, Burger Shot Sweater, and Green Slaying Festive Sweater. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Lampadati Komoda to the Ocelot Ardent. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY APC - 40% off **HVY Barrage - 40% off **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom - 40% off **Imponte Deluxo - 30% off **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 40% off **Mammoth Thruster - 40% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 40% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 40% off **RCV - 40% off **Buckingham Akula - 40% off **Mammoth Avenger - 40% off *50% discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers **Clubhouses **Biker Businesses **Facilities **Hangars **Offices *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Senora Freeway (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Vinewood Hills **RC Time Trial - Vespucci Canals |-| 24/12/19= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Green Reindeer Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor |-| 25/12/19= *The Invade and Persuade Tank is now available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,275,000, and offered for free to all players who logged in on this day. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Ocelot Ardent to the Vapid Clique with the "Merry Cliquemas" Livery. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Minigun Sweater **Festive Lights Bodysuit **Minigun and ammo **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks **Full Armor **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **10 Molotovs |-| 26/12/19= *Players who logged in from December 19, 2019, to January 1, 2019, received the Vibrant Check Pijamas, Red Swirl Motif Pajamas, Burger Shot Sweater, and Green Slaying Festive Sweater. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY APC - 40% off **HVY Barrage - 40% off **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom - 40% off **Imponte Deluxo - 30% off **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 40% off **Mammoth Thruster - 40% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 40% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 40% off **RCV - 40% off **Buckingham Akula - 40% off **Mammoth Avenger - 40% off *50% discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers **Clubhouses **Biker Businesses **Facilities **Hangars **Offices *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Muscle In (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - Grove Street **RC Time Trial - Power Station |-| 31/12/19= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Yellow Reindeer Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 rockets **Full snacks and armour |-| 01/01/20= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Neon Festive Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 rockets **Full snacks and armour |-| 02/01/20= *The RUNE Zhaba is now available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,400,000. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Vapid Clique to the Pfister Comet Safari. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the "It's a Wrap" livery for the Comet Safari. *Discounts on selected vehicles: *Triple GTA$ and RP rewards in Freemode Events. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Business Battles. *Double GTA% and RP rewards in the Bunker Series. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Krieger - 25% off **Enus Paragon R - 25% off **Ocelot Locust - 25% off **Pegassi Zorrusso - 25% off **Progen Emerus - 25% off **Übermacht Zion Classic - 25% off **Vapid Caracara 4x4 - 25% off **Vapid Peyote Gasser - 25% off **Vysser Neo - 25% off **Weeny Issi Classic - 40% off **Weeny Issi Sport - 40% off **Western Rampant Rocket - 25% off *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Art to Art (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - LSIA II **RC Time Trial - Construction Site I Gallery Official Screenshots TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage1.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage2.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage3.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage4.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage5.png TheDiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-PromotionalImage6.png GIFs Furia-GTAO-Advert.gif|Grotti Furia. ZhabaWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|RUNE Zhaba. Trivia *The woman seen in the Fortune Speaker machine called "Nazar Speaks" is Madam Nazar, a major character from Red Dead Online.File:MadamNazar-GTAO.jpg References pl:Napad na kasyno (DLC) Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content